They Don't Need To Understand
by BiersackSalvatore
Summary: When someone gives you the chance to save the one you love, you do what ever it takes. I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries L.J Smith, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and The CW do. I do not own the song 'They Don't Need To Understand' Andy Black/Biersack does and I don't own the song 'In The End' Black Veil Brides does. **

"Baby hurry up," I hear the love of my life shout from outside. "You know we need to get there as soon as possible Klaus doesn't like it when we're late." "I know, I know I'm coming now." I reply as I text on my phone walking out the front door. "B do you ever stop texting?" I look up at him and wink "oh honey, of course I do you of all people should know that." Damon chuckles briefly "yeah, but when we're not rolling around in bed your texting him!" "Baby you're such a drama queen, he's my best friend and I don't get to see him that often" I pout at him even though my phone was now in the pocket of my black skinny jeans. "We'll be seeing him in half an hour, you can fill him in on your gossip after we've spoke to his brother." "Fine, by the way we roll around on more than just the bed" I say coyly as I strut past him away from the porch to the car.

He growls and chases after me, I squeal and start running away from him as if that would help. He catches me almost straight away like I knew he would. He wraps his arm around my waist and swings my around as I laugh. "I love you" I say kissing his perfect mouth. He puts me down with his arms still around me and starts planting soft kisses all over my face as I giggle "I love you too"

My forehead, nose and cheeks are all touched by the gentle caresses of his lips. "Is Alex already there?" I ask him "because I haven't seen him all morning" "Yeah he is he left when you were still asleep. I must have tired you out last night." He says doing that sexy eye thing that's annoying, funny and unbelievably attractive all at the same time. I scoff while playfully slapping his shoulder. He pouts and rubs where I hit him as if he's actually wounded even though he's a one hundred and seventy-four year old vampire.

As soon as we reach his car I pick out one of my favourite CD's and put it in the player, turning up the volume when some of the best songs I've ever heard come on. I fangirl when my absolute favourite song comes on and sing at the top of my lungs while Damon laughs at my silliness.

_In the end_

_As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_

_Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)_

_And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_

_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die._

"It's amazing, you're a hundred and twenty years old, but when it comes to Black Veil Brides you act like a teenage girl." "There's two reasons for that, one I'm forever eighteen, and two Black Veil Brides are the most amazing thing known to man" I say to him as if he's stupid because he should really know this considering he's known me all my life.

I dart out of the car at vampire speed as soon as we reach Nik's mansion, just as everyone walks out to greet us "KOL!" I scream as I launch him into a hug. The others laugh at my antics but I don't care because I haven't seen my best friend for nearly ten years.

"Okay children, that's enough you can chat later, it's time to talk business." Nik says and I reluctantly let go of Kol because Niklaus is using his 'serious' voice. I walk over to where Damon is talking to Alex and he puts his arms around me as we file into Nik's house.

I sit on Damon's lap as he takes his place in the armchair that's saved for us when we visit and Alex sits on the arm. As I look around the room I take in who's here, I soon realise that all of the original siblings apart from Finn are all gathered in Nik's living room. As soon as everyone's sat down he addresses us "I've heard that Alexander here wants to release Katerina from the tomb. Is it true?" Alex speaks up first. "Of course I do. What kind of person would want someone they love left to desiccate for all of eternity? I mean aside from you obviously" "Alex" I say warning him "Nik was only asking a question." "I don't care Nik's the reason she felt the need to get herself trapped in the first place" he spits out.

"Yes I am, so I'm going to offer the three of you a deal, since you're all so close to my family. You, Damon and B find the doppelgänger and bring her to me, visit one of my witches and collect some things needed for the spell, then I will let you have the spell to release Katerina and allow B to connect to the my mother's magic so that she will be strong enough to open then tomb, remove the spell and seal it again. But you can't just take the doppelgänger, you have to befriend her first, make her trust at least one of you and then tell me everything about her." "Why do we need to do all that it could take ages Nik?" I question him.

"I need the doppelgängers blood to create hybrids, but I can't use her blood until she is bound to me, meaning she will stop ageing when she reaches the age I was when I turned and she will live forever so I can always create hybrids. Obviously if I'm going to be tied to someone for all eternity I need to know what there like. So do we have a deal?"

"Yes" I answer "I'll be the one to befriend her and make her trust me. I'll text Kol everything about her and then he can tell you." "Seems you've already got it all figured out then." "Of course I do" I retort, while the others in the large room laugh at my arrogant tone. "Can we leave now?" Alex whines "I'm uneasy being in a room with so many British people." "Yes we can." I say rising out of the chair pulling Damon with me "And you live with a British person dummy." I whirl round giving everyone hugs whilst telling Kol to text me later. Alex joins us in the car on the way back home because Rebekah Nik's sister gave him a lift there earlier this morning. He argues with me over which CD we should listen to even though it's obvious that I'll win.

"You got to listen to your music on the way their and I'm also Damon's best friend, we've known each other since we we're infants" he states as if that would help him. "Well you weren't here so you didn't listen to the music, I don't want you to die from awesome music deficiency" I reply dramatically

"I'm also the love of Damon's extremely long life, so he loves me more" I state bobbing my tongue out at him like a child. He then mockingly mimics me until Damon reaches the car after talking to Nik to see if he knew where the doppelgänger was. "Damon please tell Alex that my music is going to be on in the car" I say putting my hand on his thigh. "Sorry Alex but you can't listen to your music in my car" Damon says as I look back and smirk at Alex then put a Falling in Reverse CD in.

When we get home Damon and Alex start packing while I shower. When I get out Damon's finished his packing at has started mine. I wrap my arms around him from behind and kiss his back between his shoulder blades. "You go and shower, I pack my clothes" he turns and kisses me soundly before entering the joining bathroom. I put on a black lace underwear set, before putting on my grey Black Veil Brides jumper, ripped black skinny jeans and white Dr Martens. By the time I'm dressed and packed Damon is out of the shower and is also dressed. I dry my dark brown hair and start my make up while Damon takes his things down to his car. I apply dark eyeliner and eye shadow around my blue eyes, as well as putting on a black lace choker with blue lapis lazuli. To match my daylight ring, because I'm a witch/vampire hybrid I'm able to create as much daylight jewellery as my family and I need.

When I get outside Damon has already put my things in my sleek black sports car and is leaning against his baby blue Camaro waiting for me, while Alex is in his own car. "So where exactly are we going?" I ask when I reach Damon. He pulls me into his arms, kisses me and whispers "Mystic Falls."

**AN - Please review/follow/favourite so that I know whether to continue. Sorry if theirs any errors I did proof read but it's like 4am xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries L.J Smith, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and The CW do. I do not own the song 'They Don't Need To Understand' Andy Black/Biersack does.**

**This chapter contains mild smut/lemons. **

We finally reach the Salvatore Boarding House at around six o'clock. We saw most of what Mystic Falls has to offer during the drive to the house from the little I saw, I know I'm going to get bored after a week if I don't have something to entertain me. As soon as I'm out the car I snuggle in Damon's arms. I hate it when we drive separately, it seems so pointless when we're going to the same place.

"Why couldn't the doppelgänger live somewhere more exciting, the name of this town seems very misleading?" I complain into his shoulder. "I'm sure we can find ways to entertain ourselves." He says as he pulls away wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Damon" I gasp in fake horror "You mustn't entertain such thoughts" I scold him in mock indignation. I manage to scowl for all of five seconds before Damon starts tickling me making me giggle. "Seriously I don't even think they have a Hot Topic" I frown. "Oh no they don't have a hot topic however will you survive" he says mockingly. "Let's just go inside" I grumble as I grab him by the hand and pull him towards the door.

By the time all of our stuff is unpacked it's about eight o'clock and I'm starving. "Are you hungry?" I whisper up to Damon from my place on his lap "hmm" he hums his conformation against my neck and I rise as I turn to Alex "Do you want one as well?" "Yeah please." I go to the fridge, pull out three blood bags and heat them, when there done I put them glasses and pass one to Alex then give Damon his as I settle back on his lap. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Alex questions. "I'm going to join the local high school to befriend the doppelgänger and then we'll take it from there." "Okay then, well if that's all I'm going to bed." As soon as Alex is out of sight, Damon starts to kiss my neck. "Damon, I need to shower I feel gross." "Fine lets shower then." As soon as he's finished speaking we're both upstairs in the bathroom. I adore our bathroom in this house, it's large and openly connects with our room. There's a big bath, and a spacious shower.

Damon has my clothes off in record time and before I know it we're kissing in the shower. He lifts me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist and my back is pressed against the tiled walls. He thrusts into me unexpectedly and I cry out at the sensation. I moan in pleasure as we begin to move together. He thrusts relentlessly bringing me closer and closer to climax as I continue to call out his name. When I'm close he sucks on my neck. He sinks his fangs into my neck as I reach my peak with a keening cry of his name. Damon follows a few thrusts after moaning my name into my neck as we slide down the wall basking in the afterglow.

Once we've both recovered, Damon massages the shampoo into my hair, as I lean against him tiredly, he rinses my hair before doing the same with the conditioner. When I've finished washing his hair we get out of the shower. I slip on some underwear and one of Damon shirts before climbing into bed with him. I snuggle into his chest as he wraps his arms around me covering us in the warmth of the soft duvet. "I love you" I murmur. His reply of "I love you too" is the last thing I hear as I fall asleep.

**AN - Sorry its short I wanted the next day to be its own chapter xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries L.J Smith, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and The CW do. I do not own the song 'They Don't Need To Understand' Andy Black/Biersack does.**

When I wake up, Damon is still asleep. I gently remove his arms from around my waist and take my phone from the bedside table. I phone Mystic Falls High School, telling them that I'm a new student and will be enrolling today. By the time I've finished Damon is waking up. He pulls me into him, and nuzzles my neck. He trails kisses from my shoulder up to my ear. "I hope you're ready for today" his breath lightly tickles my ear as he speaks softly "I am, I won't let you and Alex down." "I know you won't baby. You've got to be her friend but you can't be emotionally attached just act like you care, and that she talk to you about anything." He continues as if I don't already know. "I know what I have to do." I tell him seriously as I turn and kiss his lips lightly. He deepens the kiss, and groans in protest as I pull away. "I need to get dressed" I remind him trying to get off him. "I can't turn up to my first day of school in nothing but a shirt and a pair of knickers." I say when he resists. Once I'm finally released, and Damon is down stairs. I have a quick shower. Then I get dressed into a cropped cross top, faded black high waist shorts and black thigh high socks with laced knee high boots. I walk down to the kitchen where Damon and Alex are drinking blood bags and sit on Damon's lap. After he's finished we get in his car and he drives me to school.

When we get there, there are teenagers everywhere _'oh the joy' _I think sarcastically. Damon walks round to my side of the car and opens the door. He then holds out his hand and I clasp it in my own. He then helps me out, pulls me to him and kisses me. It doesn't take long for us to start making out as I'm pushed up against his car with my legs around his waist. We're stopped a few minutes later when we hear people cat calling. I kiss Damon one last time before he gets back in the car promising to pick me up later. As I walk out of the school from collecting my schedule, I find the doppelgänger almost straight away. I almost freeze at how much she looks like Katherine. I've obviously never met Katherine, considering I was born about thirty years after she was locked in the tomb, but I have seen photos. However one of the people I see next to her makes me stop in place. I can't believe Stefan's here, and he's obviously involved with doppelgänger in some way which will make our job harder than it needs to be. I decide I won't let Stefan's presence affect my befriending of the doppelgänger until I can speak to Damon. I see Stefan depart from the group and make my way over to the others. As I get closer a blonde girl spots me and walks over to me, I can tell she's a vampire too. "Hi I'm Caroline, you're new here right? I haven't seen you around before, come and meet my friends." "Yeah I just got to town yesterday actually. I'm Brit by the way"

"Everyone this is Brit." Caroline announces when we've reached the group. "Hi Brit I'm Matt" The blonde human boy introduces himself. "I'm Tyler" The brunette boy who I notice is a werewolf speaks up. "I'm Elena" the doppelgänger states. The other girl in the group says her name is Bonnie. "So Brit who was that hot guy you were with earlier?" "That was my boyfriend Damon, we just moved here." Elena briefly looks confused when I say Damon's name, Stefan must have mentioned him. "What did you say your last name was?" "Oh I didn't its Pierce." She looks as if she wants to ask something else when the bell rings

"So Brit who do you have first?" Caroline asks. "Mr Saltzman." "Oh so do we you can come and sit with us." She declares as she links our arms.

**AN -Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait for a short chapter, I usually write when I have inspiration. Please review, don't be reluctant to write what you think as it helps me improve. xxx **


End file.
